


Kass' Final Song

by Skyliaskye



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Character Study, Fluff and Angst, I couldnt help myself, Linked Universe, Time and his opposing views, as he does, drabble??, he doesnt die in the fic i promise, its a balance, they meet kass!!!, too busy dyin n shit, too i guess, wild is desensitised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18096917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyliaskye/pseuds/Skyliaskye
Summary: Wild felt the wisp of the wind float by, rustling the branches in a tidal wave of shivering leaves; Wild suspected rain wasn't too far from them from the way the air smelled, near smog-like and thick. He pushed away the thought, enough to carefully listen to the nature around him- and the distant sound of something familiar...He stopped,He knew that sound.The others, quick to notice his lack of movement paused,"You good, Wild?" Warrior questioned. Wild's blinked,"Wind." the said Hylian connected eyes with him, "That sound… can you still hear it?" Wind nodded,"Actually, I think it's getting louder if anything! I think it's up a head." Now Wild knew for sure-It wasKass.





	Kass' Final Song

"Hey, wait… can you guys here that weird noise?"

Everyone paused. 

The dirt road the group has settled on begins to divert amongst the greenery of a nearby forest the longer their eyes stretch into the distance, looking for anything that might have made the sound Wind speculated. Ears perked, their silence drags on second by second, meticulously. 

They can hear the grass underneath their feet, dragging on for miles around them and disappearing over the horizon as it sways to nature's calling. The trees themselves shiver calmly, the branches gently brushing against each other; birds chirp, a cricket calls. The silence brings forth a sense of calm, something the others hardly find when there's monsters around every corner. 

It was peaceful.

Wind observes the others, frowning slightly at their neutral faces, before sighing.

"You guys can't hear it, can you?" he grumbles. They shake their heads.  
"Even you Twilight? Usually you're all over this kind of stuff," Twilight blinks,  
"What stuff?"  
"Being able to hear stuff from a great distance away, you've got like, sharp hearing or something don't you?" Twilight pauses,  
"I can hear… something I guess? I thought it was my mind playing tricks."  
"I knew it!" Wind exclaims, "It's coming from the forest, isn't it?" Twilight nods.  
"Then that's where we go!" Wind states, marching along the pathway.  
"That's…" Wild starts as the rest of the group starts heading forward, "That's the way we were already going." he mutters quietly. He stares at the forest ahead of them, squinting at the shrubbery before him. 

He thinks he knows where this is.

Wild knows that he's bad at taking the road through to places- but for good reason. If Wild knew one thing, it would be that pathways can pave the way to your death if you weren't cautious. One fell swoop from an enemy solely adamant on your death just for obstructing the pathway, and you'd be as good as gone off the face of the earth.

He learned that the hard way, Wild mused, memories of scaling the pathway up to Zora's Domain dabbling inside his head. He was lucky to escape with his body intact.

"Wild." he snapped his head upwards, connecting with Twilight who gestured to follow and amused smile.  
"Right! Sorry." He began to walk forward, taking this time to open his slate; more specifically, his map. 

Faron woods. 

He _knew _it.__

__It was safe to say that treading the pathway itself would be fine, knowing that he was with people he could rely on. They moved forward, delving further into the depths of Faron Woods with each passing step. Wild watched the others from his position, their own eyes roaming the terrain, lost in caution of potential enemies, yet still looking in admiration. Wild joined them. The woods, to him, felt like home in a sense. He wondered if maybe, in the past, back before the calamity that he had lived near it- Wild wouldn't of minded that if so._ _

__It was a familiarity that brought him back, time and time again. He often opted to sleep in the woods rather than pay for a bed anyway, not that he couldn't afford it- he simply just felt… free, in the wild._ _

__Guess the 'hero of the wild' was a title that fit a little too well, Wild mused._ _

__Wild felt the wisp of the wind float by, rustling the branches in a tidal wave of shivering leaves; Wild suspected rain wasn't too far from them from the way the air smelled, near smog-like and thick. He pushed away the thought, enough to carefully listen to nature around him- and the distant sound of something familiar,_ _

__He stopped,_ _

__He knew that sound._ _

__The others, quick to notice his lack of movement stopped,  
"You good, Wild?" Warrior questioned. Wild's blinked,  
"Wind." the said Hylian connected eyes with him, "That sound… can you still hear it?" Wind nodded,  
"Actually, I think it's getting louder if anything! I think it's up a head." Now Wild knew for sure- 

__It was _Kass _.___ _

____Wild knew Kass quite well from his free roam exploration around the world of Hyrule, as he had often came across him through his quest- whether high up above in the Gerudo tower, to -Wild nearly groaned- Faron Woods, of course! Wild found great comfort and even reliability in the Rito whom he had dubbed a friend many months ago._ _ _ _

____Wild stepped forward._ _ _ _

______"The sound- it's from my friend, Kass." he stated, eliciting a range of responses from the group- Sky merely smiled, alongside Wind who looked curiously into the foliage as if he would see the Rito from here. Most of the others too looked curious. Legend, however, raised an eyebrow,  
"And what would your friend be doing in the middle of a forest- what even are they, sounding like that?" Wild paused,  
"No. It's… he plays an accordion, it's an instrument." he began walking, "and for the first question, let's go see ourselves." 

____Wild would be lying if he said he wasn't excited._ _ _ _

____Hell, he was ecstatic._ _ _ _

____It had been too long since he had seen a familiar face- more so than those at a stable. During his adventures, Wild remembered vividly confiding in Kass, who in return was more than welcome to listen to his troubles- memories of riddle-solving, shrine hunting and general nonsense played through his mind as he walked forward, making sure to look out for monsters lurking in the foliage. He heard the others follow him._ _ _ _

____It took several minutes, ones in which had Wild more restless than the rest- he wouldn't be surprised if the others could see the extra step he's put in- Wild just wanted to see a familiar face._ _ _ _

____And he did._ _ _ _

____After turning the corner of a large tree, planted on a stone slab with his accordion out -the familiar tune Wild could remember from the first time he had met him playing like a dream out into the world- stood Kass._ _ _ _

____Wild paused, yet felt the others surround the back of him, peaking through to see the Rito in all his glory._ _ _ _

____They were gobsmacked._ _ _ _

____This was Kass?_ _ _ _

____You couldn’t miss him, even if you tried. Against the earthy tones, the brightly coloured being almost popped out like blood on snow. He was very pretty. What had them reeling was the fact that Kass was a bird. This didn't stop Wild from looking happy however, and the others took notice._ _ _ _

____Warriors had saw it first- the nature in which Wild perked up at the sight of the creature that stood in front of them. Ears conveying an emotion of happiness, something the seasoned warrior hadn't often seen on Wild- not to this extent at least. Looking carefully, Warriors swore he could see Wild's eyes glisten, had the man not stepped forward out of the shadow of the tree._ _ _ _

____The music stopped._ _ _ _

____Nine people crossed paths with a single Rito, whose eyes fell onto the long-haired Hylian- the same one who served the lands they stood on. Kass, in the eyes of the others, went wide eyed._ _ _ _

____"Link, my dear friend! What a surprise!" At his words, Wild jumped slightly at the volume. The rest stayed behind to witness the reunion whilst allowing Wild some space with his friend, who merely jumped from his perched spot to walk closer to them._ _ _ _

____Wild took several steps forward, mimicking Kass' actions._ _ _ _

____He took a breath in once a comfortable space away from Kass, fingers raising and meeting half way in front of him,  
' _Hey, it's been a while _.' the Hylian signed. The Rito beamed at him.___ _ _ _

______The other's reactions were slow._ _ _ _ _ _

______The realisation creeped up on them ever so slightly as they watched Wild reply, and it dawned on them the second that Kass began talking back, questioning about Wild's health nonchalantly-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Wild had signed that._ _ _ _ _ _

______The concept itself was strange. Sign was by no means new to any of them- they had all learnt it, some had more use for it than others. No, it was the idea that Wild had used it at all is what shocked them- what made them wonder why, when minutes previous he had been able to use his voice just fine, hell, ever since they met him he had used his voice, not one lick of sign at all._ _ _ _ _ _

______Twi's eyes caught Time's, which were strained into a look of confusion._ _ _ _ _ _

______No one spoke up about it though, only watched as the conversation took place over the course of several seconds. Wild's signs were smooth yet strong, a sign in itself that Wild had been using it for a long time. Looking closely however, several of them noticed the way that Wild seemed to lean more inwards towards Kass and shoulders slumped- relaxed. He trusts him, Time realised._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kass' eyes drifted to them, eyes blinking owlishly before letting out an 'ah' and turning towards them properly,  
"My, I apologise for not noticing you all sooner! My name is Kass, a very good friend of Link's. May I ask for yours?" Wild followed, before settling beside Kass. Twilight couldn't help but to notice the small smile playing on Wild's face as introductions rolled over, names -although receiving questionable looks y Kass for names such as 'Warriors' and 'wind' just to name a few- and niceties traded and before long had passed, everyone was acquainted. _ _ _ _ _ _

______"So, what are you doing out here, Kass?" Legend questioned, eyes still weary. The Rito gestured to his instrument, oblivious to his gaze,  
"Following the lands to spread music, my friend." He started, "I have been travelling for quite a while- some time before meeting Link actually." Hearing the name almost sounded foreign to Wild. _Did the others feel like this too _? He thought, before shooing it away and focusing back into Kass, turning his face away from the others slightly.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Truth be told, Wild was embarrassed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was a habit, really, to use sign language instead of his voice. Kass knew he can use it, and a lot of other people in Hyrule did too, yet he still felt silly knowing his voice was perfectly fine and he still resorted to sign language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"… Isn't that right, Link?" Wild snapped his head to Kass and blinked. Oh, he was asking something, Wild realised, before opening his mouth to respond-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Yet nothing came out, the words on his tongue, as heavy as lead and unforgiving to release them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Quick enough, Wild signed his apology for spacing out, receiving Kass' forgiveness and repeat of the question, not before scolding himself for his actions. He knew they must of seen that- the _hesitance _to speak, _as if I had the choice _, Wild added. Wild's stomach churned at the thought._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________' _Yeah, you'd show up nearly anywhere I was going. Helped me unlock some shrines too _,' he shrugged, ' _you were great help _.' Kass chuckled,_____  
"I thank my late teacher. I merely passed his wisdom along."  
'Yet you dedicated your life to that cause. Not many people would do that.' Wild gave a pointed glance at Kass. The Rito simply smiled,  
'You could say the same thing, appointed knight.' 

__________________Silence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Wild cracked a smile and snorted, nudging the bird in a friendly manner slightly before turning away,  
"Dinner?" Wild asked, nearly surprised his voice worked. Kass laughed,  
"As long as you keep those Goron spices out of it!"  
"Oh my god, he's like us." Wind spoke up, turning to Warriors, "a new member of the 'no spice for life' gang!" Wild looked back, sticking his tongue out at Wind whilst lifting a tube of Goron Spices from his pocket. Wind gasped,  
"No!" 

__________________Twilight sighed contently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He knew Wild will tell him in good time, and even if he didn't, it wasn't Twilight's business to know._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Twilight would rather see Wild happy anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________> >>_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Quiet chatter filled the air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The warmth of the fire drew the Hylians and Rito alike close, enough to feel the heat radiating off of the flames in an attempt to . The air was cold, yet the atmosphere was light and warm. Warrior found himself in a heated battle of nudging Legend, who would retaliate relentlessly, if not aggressively twice as hard. Wind watched them, cheering Warriors on whole-heartedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Time would only sigh at the sight of the supposed 'heroes' yet found himself smiling as he sat beside Twilight, the Hylian occupying himself with Kass' presence and chatting quietly. A couple feet away from them sat Sky, cross-legged beside Hyrule, attempting to teach the basics of wood-carving to the Hylian, Four simply watching as Sky smoothened the wooden figurine down, Hyrule with an attempt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Wild wasn't there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Hylian insisted that he collect the freshest ingrediencies, stating with confidence that these woods held an abundance of fresh fruits and vegetables, as well as animals._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Time, knowing fully well that Wild was capable of his abilities, was quick to shoo him off with a statement that he bring back as many still-usable arrows as he can; Wild agreed and left with a hop in his step._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was surprising how the happiness of one person could bring up the spirits of everyone else- Time couldn't remember the last time everyone had been so relaxed. To see Wild get as happy as he was now- to see him smile the way he did to Kass, gave a whole new light to Wild that Time nor any of the others, Time vouched, had seen._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Time was brought back to reality at Twilights words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________"So like, the thing just pushes and pulls air to make the music?" Twilight sounded surprised, yet Kass just nodded,  
"You sound surprised- have you never seen an accordion before?" Twilight shook his head,  
"Nor have I." Time offered,  
"Me neither!" Wind added. 

__________________Quick enough, everyone present except Kass himself had deduced their lack of knowledge of an accordion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kass blinked, wide eyed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________"My, you are missing out!" He picked up his accordion, carefully slipping it on,  
"Oh yeah! It sounded really nice when we heard you before!" Wind chimed, "are you going to play for us?" awaiting the reply, Wind turned from his position from beside Warrior to face the Rito. Kass fiddled with his instrument, letting some notes go to the wind as he prepared,  
"Why of course, if you'll let me?" No one denied his advancement, and he beamed. _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Now, what piece shall I play?" Kass muttered for a bit, feathers till tapping absentmindedly against the grain of his accordion. The others took this time to make themselves comfortable as they turned to face the Rito; Kass simply let out an 'oh!' before readying himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"This piece is quite special to me, as it was my late teachers most prized piece." Kass started, taking in the appearances of Wild's friends before him. He smiled, closing his eyes, "it is dedicated to the Hero who sealed the Calamity away in an age past, to rightfully be passed on to the knight once he returned."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________At that, Kass' body autonomously started playing, as the others were struck with a jolt of realisation, a cold shiver running through their spines._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Kass told of a story between good and evil- the Calamity, resurrected seeming after ten thousand years. He told of a knight, appointed to protect the princess herself, who fell In battle protecting her, yet in doing so brought forth the princesses sacred power._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It felt wrong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They knew who this song was for- it was like his past was laid out in front of them, forcing them to listen. Kass played on, oblivious to the growing tenseness surrounding them. The story continues, detailing the knight's survival and the fierce and deadly trails that awaited for his return- for his strength to regain and for him to fulfil his long-awaited fate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Time felt sick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________To hear it was sickening- that fate had kept Wild bound to the role that he wanted nothing to be apart off. That none of them wanted. He sure as hell didn't. Time felt his stomach coil as the song faded, Kass' eyes peering open at the end it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It was silent._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Yet serious of claps cut them out of it quick enough, and they looked over, watching Wild jump over one of the logs from behind them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________No one dared speak, yet that didn't stop Wild who carefully placed the assorted vegetation and meats on the ground before putting his hands out,  
'My favourite song and you play it without me, no fair.' Wild signed, a pout on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As Kass apologised and promised for a redo, Time felt the knot in his stomach twist on him as he silently watched Wild interact with the Rito._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________How desensitised to the world was Wild? Time questioned to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________To wake up without your memory and know that all you'd be doing the second you stepped forth from a resurrection chamber of all things is to fight- to continually risk death- for it to be written down and played as if it was entertainment- How did Wild really feel about this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Time found himself watching Wild smile, signing something Time didn’t bother translating. Wild blinked up at Kass, who ruffled Wild's hair, letting the tangled mess float around his head and causing a chuckle to escape the Hylian, to the surprise of Time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Deep down he knew Wild must of hated this, yet seeing him happy- something that was rare in itself, was something Time didn’t want to ruin now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So he kept his distance, alongside the others._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Until rain started gently pouring down, killing the flame that gave them light, warmth and dinner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Language, Wild."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Might have a second part??? ??? also italics machine broke so it kinda died half way thru lol oopsies


End file.
